MAC AND STELLA MOMENTS
by randomwriter423
Summary: moments between Mac and Stella, the best couple ever on CSI: NY, some sad, some cute.
1. Chapter 2

Mac gripped Stella's hand tightly as he stared at her beautiful face. It was full of scratches and bruises. He felt a tear form in his eye and went to move it away. He didn't want to lose Stella, it would be like losing Claire all over again, and that was something he could just not deal with. He looked down at his and her hand intertwined and smiled, he thought of all the beautiful memories they had together. The moments when they're hands would touch softly while exchanging papers, or the long, intimate hugs they would share after an emotional case. Even the times when they made love, he thought of those amazing times, he remembered the look of love in her eyes, the smell of skin and hair, and the feel of her fingers as they ran over him.

The hospital room was quiet, not a sound but the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor that counted Stella's heartbeats. As long as it kept beeping, Mac was at peace. He sat there in the clean, pristine room and wondered who would ever want to hurt his team, or Stella, his angel on earth. Anger pulsed through his veins as he recalled the night that led to all this pain. He had the urge to go back to his office and work non stop until he figured out who had done this to his Stella. But he couldn't leave Stella alone in this God forsaking place.

He felt a squeeze on his hand and his head snapped up, Stella's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. She gave him a small smile, Mac's smile in return lit up his face and he reached forward and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Stella gazed into his eyes and squeezed his hand harder.

"I didn't quit on you, Mac," she whispered. Mac's heart burst from happiness and he couldn't contain it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, when they pulled apart, Mac pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll never give up on you, Stel. Ever"


	2. Chapter 3

Mac and Stella stood in the vault surrounded by the piles and piles of gold. Stella attempted to shuffle through the bricks and find the one they were looking for, the one used n their recent case. But all Stella could concentrate on was the fact that Mac was standing so close to her, she could feel the heat coming off his skin. She wanted to reach over and stroke his arms so badly, but she resisted. She had decided that she would rather suffer in silence than get fired and never see Mac again.

"I'm not seeing it," Mac said softly. He turned and looked Stella in the eyes, Stella could swear her heart nearly exploded from pounding so hard.

"Me either, maybe the killer took it with him? Maybe he didn't return it to the vault?" she asked, hoping to put something insightful into their case. Mac seemed to consider it.

"Possibly, maybe they threw it out on their way out of the scene." He started walking towards the middle of the room.

"Yeah, but why hasn't someone noticed it by now? I mean who can overlook a brick of gold looking on the ground?" He looked back over the numbers on the one's already checked earlier. Stella joined him and looked over his shoulder. He suddenly turned around, bringing his face only inches from hers. Stella could feel the blush spreading around her face.

Mac looked deep into her eyes and moved a piece of hair out of her face. She blushed even more.

"You know Stella, you're worth more to me than this entire room of gold." She smiled shyly, and leaned forward to kiss him. They stood there in the vault, kissing and when they pulled apart, Stella could swear that the gold was shining a little more than before.


	3. Chapter 4

The lights of New York City slowly started shining as the sun set over the Hudson River. Mac Taylor stood on the roof of the CSI building and breathed in a deep breath of air. He had spent many nights in this spot when his team was working a particularly hard case, this time they were attempting to find someone who killed an 8-year old Emma Bower. Mac thought of the looks on her parent's faces when he told them of her death. This felt like the thousandth time he had told parents of their child's murder, and it only got harder. Thoughts of Claire and the future that could have been lingered in his mind, if she had lived, maybe they would've had children of their own by now. A tear slid down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. He hated crying, even if he was by himself. The sun was sinking further and further over the horizon and its' rays were reflecting off the water. The door to the roof slammed behind him, and he turned to look. The assistant supervisor, and his best friend Stella stood there looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Mac's heart skipped a beat, and he hated it. She just looked so beautiful standing there, the wind blowing her curly hair back from her face and the sun causing her to squint. Stella was the only other woman he loved in his life. Of course, he could never tell her this, because of their being colleagues.

Stella came forward slowly and reached her hand out to him. He took it and squeezed, she always knew what to do. She knew when he wanted to talk or when he wanted to be quiet and be with his thoughts. This was one of those moments. Together they looked out over the city they both loved. The minutes ticked away and soon it was dark, Stella turned toward Mac.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know how hard that is…" Her voice trailed away, unable to come up with anything else to say.

Mac shrugged, "It's a part of the job, I'll be okay".

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any easier." She answered, her big eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

"True, but having you here does." She smiled her beautiful smile at him and his stomach fluttered.

"I'll always be here for you, Mac" She engulfed him in a hug. "I promise." Mac tightened at first, but then relaxed into it. They leaned back and stared at each other. Suddenly, Stella pressed her lips against his. He was so surprised he jumped back. Stella stood there, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Mac, I just couldn't help it. I've had these feelings bottled up for so long and I don't know, it just felt right, but if you don't feel that way about me, I'll just keep it to my-" She was cut off by Mac pulling her face towards his and kissing her with all the passion he had built up. The lights and sounds of the city slowly dissolved around them, they were so caught up in their kiss. When they forced themselves away from each other, Mac smiled at Stella and squeezed her had even tighter. He hadn't felt this hopeful in awhile, and he knew it wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 5

The shots bounced off the walls, around the bar and everyone dropped to their stomachs. Mac Taylor attempted to reach for his gun, but was stopped when he saw Stella Bonesera huddled in the fetal position against the side of the bar. Her arms were bleeding and her curly hair was littered with the glass that was raining down on them. Mac shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her.

Once Mac reached Stella, he collapsed on top of her, trying to shield her from the shots that were flying and the glass that was falling. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises as she whimpered in pain and fright. Mac tried not to cry as he saw her blood pooling around her, losing Angel was hard enough, but Mac couldn't stand the thought of losing Stella in the same night. She was everything to him, when Claire died she was there for him. She held him and soothed him, and brought him back to life. He was determined to do the same for her.

"It's okay, Stel. I'm right here, I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear. The sounds of the bullets rang in his head but he wasn't going to quit on Stella, he would protect her as long as he lived. "I'm here Stel. Stay with me, Stella! I need you! Please stay with me, Stella. I love you." He pleaded with her as he saw the blood pool around her grow larger and larger. Tears pricked his eyes and he clutched her harder. "I'm not quitting on you, Stella! Don't quit on me!"

A few hours later, Mac sat by Stella's bed, gripping her hand. He had refused to leave her side even after they arrived at the hospital. The doctors had to stich up his wounds in her room. The only sound in the room was the Stella's rhythmic breathing. Her face was bruised and scratched beyond recognition, the swelling consumed her face and her hair was tangled in a giant knot behind her head. But to Mac, she looked more beautiful than ever. Just the fact that she was alive made his heart soar. He hadn't lost the one last shred of hope in his life, she was still with him. He thought about how close he had come to losing her, and the future with her that he had imagined. A house in the suburbs of the city, three kids, maybe a dog… his mind wandered off into his imagination and the thought of what could be.

Stella's eyes fluttered open, the room was blurry, but she could tell she was in the hospital because of the beeps from various machines. She couldn't exactly remember what had happened, but she remembered pain. A wrenching pain ran through her stomach and up her chest. She looked around again and noticed a figure sitting by her, holding her hand. She tried focusing her eyes and realized it was Mac. _What is he doing here?_ She wondered. All of a sudden muffled sobs filled the room, Mac's shoulders were moving up and down and it dawned on Stella that the sobs came from him. She wanted to comfort him, she couldn't stand to see him in pain. She reached and grazed his head with her other hand. When he felt her touch, Mac snapped his head up, Stella's big brown eyes stared back at him, and a flicker of a smile went across her face.

Mac's heart melted. He leaned and kissed her passionately, trying to show her how much he cared for her in that kiss. She returned it, clutching his head and pulling him toward her. When Mac finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Stella," he whispered, "I should've told you a long time ago, and it took almost losing you to realize how stupid I had been." He kissed her again, not wanting to let go ever again.


End file.
